Rebecca McKenzie
Rebecca McKenzie, a character in the ''Most Wanted'' series, is one of the officers on the Gavin Routh case. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance McKenzie has long, auburn hair tied up in a ponytail. She has fair skin and gray eyes. She wears a navy blue officer's uniform with her radio clipped to her chest. Personality Rebecca was first portrayed as a nervous rookie, but later became more assertive in her duties, seen when she cuffed Jamie Brooks for embezzlement. She also seems to be light-hearted, enjoying her time protecting Cassandra Leigh on the movie set as she humored herself with the prop guns. Nevertheless, she is a dutiful servant of the law, as she struggled to stay awake and remember Tull's attack on Leigh despite being severely wounded by the ordeal. Chapters Most Wanted Most Wanted, Book 1 * Chapter 1: Texas Hold'em * Chapter 8: Hell or High Water * Chapter 9: Sunk Cost * Chapter 11: Hot Pursuit * Chapter 13: Outlaw * Chapter 15: Arrivals and Departures (Determinant) The Freshman Book 4 * Chapter 8: Stand By Me Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 * Chapter 10: Fired-storm Relationships Dave Reyes Dave gave her a pep talk on how to deal with murder cases because it was her first time investigating a gruesome case, over time, they both seem to respect and like one another. Jake McKenzie In Endless Summer, Jake is revealed to be Rebecca's brother. Based on the stories he tells you, they seem to be very close. Trivia * She resembles Sabrina from the Rules of Engagement series. * The player gets a chance to play as her in a premium scene of Chapter 13. * McKenzie is left fighting for her life when John Tull shoots her in Chapter 13. However, in Chapter 15, she pulls through and attends Sam and Dave's medal honors. * She makes a cameo in The Freshman, Book 4, Chapter 8, as a police officer that helps you out when Zack's van breaks down and you don't have a car repair kit. She writes you a ticket for the lack of seat belts. * She appears seemingly recovered at the end of Most Wanted, Book 1. However, it appears that she has resigned from the LAPD and now works in quieter towns with lower crime rates per her cameo in High School Story, Book 2, Chapter 13. * It's revealed in Chapter 15 of Endless Summer, Book 2, that she is the sister of Jake, a main character in that book. * Some fans believe her motivation for joining Law Enforcement is to see if her brother really did commit an act of treason and possibly prove his innocence. * She shares the same forename as Rebecca Davenport from The Freshman series. * She makes a cameo appearance in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Chapter 10. * She makes a cameo appearance in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1, Chapter 1. * The name Rebecca is of Hebrew origin and means: servant of God, captivating, strong combatant, hearty. ** The surname Mckenzie is of Scottish, Gaelic and English origin, which means "descendant of Coinneach". Coinneach is an old and antiquated version of the common name Kenneth, which means: Handsome, fair, favorite one, born of fire, comely, good-looking, royal obligation. * She and her brother share the same surname as Travis McKenzie from Hot Couture. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Most Wanted' Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Playable Characters Category:Victims of John Tull